the_last_podcast_on_the_leftfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 18: The Abducted/Transcript
00:00 ::there's no place to escape to this is 00:03 ::the last podcast on the left that's from 00:09 ::the cannibalism started hey welcome 00:18 ::everybody the last podcast on the left 00:19 ::with Henry Zebrowski Marcus Parks I'm 00:22 ::Ben Kissel we have a very special 00:23 ::episode today Henry this is going to be 00:25 ::a special learning episode you're going 00:27 ::to learn for fuck's sake put the booze 00:30 ::down stop smoking weed for a god yo 00:33 ::second Henry that's our audience that's 00:35 ::what they do just listen you don't want 00:38 ::to listen and learn from this man all 00:41 ::right they've got it all right ladies 00:44 ::and gentlemen welcome Jeremy vanie to 00:46 ::the studio Jeremy thank you so much for 00:47 ::being here man uh can they smell this 00:51 ::audio no no no no no all right we're 00:54 ::done with this we let me just so many 00:55 ::listeners and they can smell with this 00:57 ::room smell like well we might have lost 01:00 ::them before but we would certainly have 01:01 ::lost them now ladies and gentleman we're 01:03 ::starting a little bit later than usual 01:05 ::Jerry was kind enough to wait what are 01:07 ::you got here about 45 minutes ago right 01:09 ::Henry yeah absolutely just before the 01:11 ::podcast starts Henry says oh my pork 01:15 ::burritos are here my poor little tacos 01:17 ::are here thing and literally you guys 01:19 ::know we record in a small scrotum so you 01:22 ::don't they go to our room they know cuz 01:24 ::we talk about in every episode yet I am 01:26 ::a member of and Henry is brought it in 01:29 ::and now it officially smells like the 01:31 ::taint of a barback who has been working 01:33 ::for 18 hours who just got home and 01:35 ::realizes uh holy Lord this is why 01:38 ::everyone looked at me terrible on the 01:40 ::subway this is them you if you want to 01:43 ::do good radio right when takes is and he 01:47 ::literally eats it more disgusting than 01:49 ::it sounds no I'm just saying it just 01:50 ::takes poke we have a guest Henry I 01:55 ::didn't fight I didn't take that last 01:57 ::bite I put it in my mouth and I took it 01:58 ::out I would hardly call what I'm going 02:00 ::to contribute to the conversation guest 02:02 ::work bullshit so um Jeremy vanie today 02:06 ::we're gonna be discussing uh the 02:08 ::wonderful world of alien abductions the 02:10 ::whole the whole sphere of the outer 02:12 ::universe and it's a 02:14 ::fascinating fascinating subject it's 02:15 ::really in there just in we'll talk about 02:17 ::a lot on the show too so there's just so 02:19 ::much bullshit out there about what alien 02:22 ::abduction experiences are like they're 02:24 ::people kind of twist the information for 02:26 ::their various needs in terms of like 02:28 ::entertainment or needing some sort of 02:31 ::validation and speaking of twisted 02:33 ::entertainment Jeremy has two two books 02:36 ::one I know why the aliens don't land 02:38 ::probably because they smell this studio 02:41 ::is that going to be a that'll be a 02:43 ::another edition to appendix today 02:46 ::another book called urgency yes and a 02:49 ::fantastic DVD called no one's watching 02:52 ::an alien up deked abductees story and 02:55 ::you run a podcast and it's called it's 02:59 ::called perito Pia cook right ha ha ha ha 03:05 ::ha have you ever been in such an 03:06 ::unprofessional situation when I wasn't 03:11 ::worse marlon brando when he was an actor 03:13 ::when he was alive would he eat ice cream 03:17 ::instead of perform you know he went rich 03:20 ::and he was a genius he was fat you know 03:23 ::what smells worse this room where the 03:25 ::alien spacecraft you were sucked up tin 03:28 ::right now in the room yeah good so good 03:31 ::I'm happy that you feel not quite at 03:33 ::home the room yeah can we stick it 03:34 ::that's wet so I guess that we should 03:37 ::just begin at the situation of alien 03:41 ::contact yeah when it when did it happen 03:43 ::or what would you like to start with 03:44 ::Jimmy what's uh what's what's the thing 03:46 ::you will I will show her that I mean you 03:49 ::know when was the first I don't know 03:50 ::that the first time that I sort of 03:52 ::recognized this in my life was in eighth 03:55 ::grade from Massachusetts originally 03:59 ::going Vermont who kissed no Baggies note 04:02 ::that 8th grade interesting I was also 04:06 ::abducted by my hand 04:07 ::when was your penis yeah your penis was 04:10 ::never the same 04:10 ::it was said so you're in eighth grade in 04:14 ::Massachusetts woman yeah going to 04:17 ::Vermont and somewhere along the Vermont 04:19 ::New Hampshire border in the middle of 04:21 ::the night in the middle of nowhere the 04:22 ::stereotypical nonsense it's me my mother 04:25 ::and my sister going for Graham 04:26 ::parents and my mother sees it first off 04:29 ::to the left between some mountains is 04:33 ::like the worst toy looking spacecraft 04:38 ::you could ever imagine if I took a 04:39 ::picture every be like now it's like like 04:41 ::like like cartoon looking like Brad you 04:44 ::looked laughing you're like oh I didn't 04:45 ::know there was an Ed Wood film being 04:46 ::made well I like that ya know cuz I was 04:48 ::ninth grade I wasn't that smart so I 04:50 ::actually thought oh that's is that the 04:52 ::sick cosign like from Boston yeah that 04:55 ::was the only thing I had to compare it 04:56 ::to but it was fluorescent or self 04:58 ::luminescent green had porthole windows 05:00 ::running down the center the top half is 05:02 ::spinning one way the bottom half is 05:03 ::spinning the other and it's just it's 05:05 ::got red blue blinking lights is just 05:07 ::like tilted on its axis doing that just 05:09 ::in the air just spinning like this 05:10 ::showboating like breakdancing it was the 05:12 ::bad ship could breakdance like look at 05:14 ::me look at me you know I might as well 05:15 ::be blinking at you and um so you know we 05:19 ::my mom says said later she didn't wanna 05:22 ::she knows what happens when you stop so 05:24 ::she decided to keep going my mother 05:26 ::would have stopped and just enjoyed 05:28 ::shooting I'm losing light on here mom 05:30 ::that is not an alien that is obviously a 05:32 ::mobile sign Jesus was going to come back 05:35 ::in his own plane but you know so we get 05:38 ::to the grandparents house and we think 05:40 ::they're going to make fun of us hold 05:43 ::conservative folk and it's the opposite 05:45 ::it's they've got timeless mystery the 05:47 ::unexplained on the coffee table and our 05:49 ::uncle who's seen a UFO and now he's 05:50 ::looking into it in blah blah so is like 05:52 ::saw this thing and then had this other 05:54 ::synchronistic situation and to my little 05:57 ::pea-brain eighth grade mind uh that felt 06:00 ::like like boom i was like taking out of 06:02 ::my life you know is like like now there 06:03 ::are puppet-masters or so that was weird 06:05 ::there's a weird feel your that's one 06:07 ::thing in reading about a hero that 06:09 ::people have like sort of a lifelong 06:11 ::involvement in it like people have that 06:13 ::sort of synchronicity happen their whole 06:15 ::lives will they'll see a sizeable see a 06:17 ::UFO and then get abducted by one like 06:19 ::they were chosen for like a long time 06:22 ::ago right does that feel like a similar 06:24 ::of course with the ghost hauntings and 06:26 ::things of that nature and demon 06:27 ::hauntings as well yeah no I've come to a 06:29 ::different understanding I mean it the 06:30 ::good thing about like coming to terms 06:32 ::with this stuff as I did I guess in high 06:34 ::school and in college is I got a little 06:36 ::robot setup going on in high school 06:39 ::an alien I want Amy I want to touch 06:41 ::Amy's tits but I got aliens coming into 06:44 ::my room at night it's very true uh 06:47 ::thankfully that probably wasn't gonna go 06:49 ::that way anyway yeah well we got some 06:52 ::action so uh but no so so the point is 06:57 ::you know all that stuff about sort of 06:59 ::you know area 51 or I feel special I 07:01 ::feel chose you know disclosure 07:03 ::disclosure disclosure you know these 07:04 ::sorts of like myths that surround this 07:06 ::thing and these sort of belief systems I 07:07 ::kind of got that out of my system early 07:09 ::and now I don't even think it's aliens 07:13 ::like I don't even know what it is but I 07:15 ::think all bad on golden no no but uh all 07:19 ::the paranormal stuff is is 07:20 ::interconnected and so it's only in our 07:23 ::own sort of like mental processing it's 07:25 ::like it's the way our brains work where 07:26 ::it's like almost like a grand 07:28 ::hallucination no no it's like well for 07:31 ::instance I do uh I have a podcast called 07:34 ::perito Pia right so we just interviewed 07:36 ::this woman who saw puck wedgie anyone 07:39 ::know - puck wedgie is oh no it's this 07:41 ::mythical creature of Indian lore 07:44 ::basically like a little sort of troll I 07:47 ::know Marcus has seen a troll yeah well 07:50 ::goblin I'm sorry I'm sorry I was going 07:52 ::so it's her and her friends and their 07:54 ::something Cobb they they're driving 07:56 ::along they have the intent of like it 07:59 ::Halloween or something going up on the 08:01 ::hill and finding the the hermit there's 08:03 ::like the legend of some hermit you know 08:05 ::in town or whatever they drive past 08:07 ::where the hermit is supposed to be the 08:09 ::car stalls this puck wuji this little 08:12 ::hairy troll person comes out of a 08:14 ::cornfield looks at them directly now and 08:18 ::then scurries off and then the car 08:19 ::starts up again and they keep going so 08:21 ::here do we think about he's like jerking 08:24 ::off he cannot escape it yeah he's like 08:27 ::as she said you know he's just seemed 08:28 ::like he you know go away kind of kind of 08:31 ::look on his face and that's it but here 08:32 ::you have like the car stalling and 08:35 ::starting up again which is typical of a 08:36 ::UFO sighting yeah and you've got the 08:38 ::power of intention which is we really 08:39 ::want to see of course I wanted to see 08:42 ::this hermit which we didn't see but now 08:44 ::you're going else yeah so you've 08:46 ::definitely you know in this puck wedge 08:47 ::you could have come out at any point you 08:49 ::didn't need to come out make a showboat 08:51 ::just like that UFO in the sky you didn't 08:52 ::showboat and say you know look at me so 08:55 ::to give his time to shine yeah it's what 08:58 ::to get back to your original question 08:59 ::like the why me thing sort of the thing 09:02 ::that more my partner Jeff Richmond says 09:04 ::and I agree with is that maybe this 09:07 ::thing casts a fishing line at a young 09:08 ::age and whoever tugs on it uh you know 09:11 ::gets roped in so not so everyone has had 09:15 ::a paranormal experiences whether or not 09:16 ::they interpret it that way or they 09:18 ::ignore it or whatever absolutely I 09:20 ::totally agree I mean was there some was 09:23 ::there a specific moment in high school 09:25 ::or an eighth grade that you can remember 09:26 ::that really like tugged on you I don't 09:29 ::think that I had a paranoia I mean I 09:30 ::don't I am oh yeah several million I 09:34 ::think I think if you could count the 09:36 ::number of times I masturbated and um you 09:38 ::get a prize well I want to shoot the 09:42 ::prizes to never have to think of you 09:44 ::masturbating again so is there is there 09:46 ::a specific moment though where you're 09:48 ::like I think this is uh something 09:49 ::supernatural and uh an alien or what was 09:51 ::the what was your first thoughts when 09:53 ::you when you realize what you were 09:54 ::saying and experiencing um yeah well I 09:58 ::would say that eighth grade thing was 09:59 ::definitely the anchor because then there 10:01 ::uh was did you ever go in like to a 10:03 ::denial phase was they just confusion 10:05 ::we're just like that's an alien I know 10:07 ::an alien when I saw on and that's odd I 10:09 ::wasn't like oh that's an alien when I 10:11 ::first saw I was like what is that is 10:12 ::that a like I said that the Citgo sign 10:14 ::is that some sort of billboard like what 10:15 ::is that it just it slowly dawned on me 10:18 ::and I was like oh my god 10:19 ::and then dawn on you after another 10:21 ::experience where yeah yeah okay did you 10:24 ::have it you had a physical experience to 10:25 ::write were they do you got actually got 10:28 ::abducted naked yeah Bob um with that 10:32 ::when did that happen yeah well I had a 10:35 ::bunch of uh sort of you know experiences 10:39 ::that you could interpret a number of 10:41 ::ways right and yet until October 2001 10:45 ::and then that's when I actually got them 10:47 ::it was like okay this yeah so what was 10:49 ::yeah I want to talk about those early 10:50 ::ones before the abduction because I 10:52 ::think that's fascinating to see you know 10:54 ::maybe it's like when you you know go 10:56 ::fishing for a carp it's like when you 10:58 ::first get it on the line you gotta be 10:59 ::kind of gentle and let it go a little 11:01 ::bit pretend like oh no you're gonna be 11:03 ::fine I'm not gonna eat yeah yeah 11:04 ::I'll never forget you have you'll see 11:06 ::your kids again and just go higher than 11:07 ::the rock but then of course you and then 11:10 ::it gets comfortable and then you tug it 11:12 ::up and you got a dinner for Henry for 11:14 ::about a minute like Henry just eats the 11:16 ::fish as soon as you get onto the column 11:19 ::like a cartoon up that's where I just 11:21 ::walk on it neat I did all I do is pull 11:23 ::out the skeleton exactly it's a real 11:25 ::Heathcliff cat so what was the what were 11:27 ::some of the steps leading up to the 11:28 ::abduction that really sort of struck you 11:30 ::and made sense in hindsight maybe well I 11:32 ::don't know if there were steps leading 11:34 ::up to the abduction I think that there 11:36 ::were a bunch of abduction type scenarios 11:37 ::and then even looking like after sort of 11:40 ::piecing this together and going making a 11:41 ::pattern out of it and going okay what is 11:43 ::this then I'd ask you know relatives 11:45 ::anything anything in your lives so 11:47 ::arguably my first experience was 11:50 ::actually when I was three years old 11:51 ::it's just I don't remember my dad 11:53 ::remembers it and I'll tell you that 11:55 ::story after these messages 11:57 ::no-nothing humming oh and now for big 12:00 ::pork tacos we've got Henry Zebrowski 12:03 ::for free is one thing big bottom pork 12:11 ::tacos on sale at Piggly Wiggly come by 12:13 ::on Saturday it's all-you-can-eat weenies 12:15 ::all right so continue on I'm sorry 12:18 ::Jeremy we've got to plug the sponsors 12:20 ::Tom that's total so you were three years 12:21 ::old three years old a ripe young three 12:25 ::and my dad remembers waking up in the 12:29 ::middle a night just feeling as though 12:30 ::there were somebody in the house and and 12:32 ::then he hears me yelling from my bedroom 12:34 ::he goes running in and he said it was 12:37 ::like I was sort of half asleep but like 12:40 ::either sitting up or standing up and 12:42 ::pointing at a corner of the ceiling and 12:43 ::yelling daddy make it go away make it go 12:45 ::away 12:45 ::oh that's terrifying yeah and then he 12:48 ::said he felt somebody move behind him 12:50 ::and he turned around there's nothing 12:51 ::there and then he felt like whatever it 12:53 ::was the Prowler in the house whatever 12:54 ::had gone and that was it and as soon as 12:56 ::he felt that I like lay back down asleep 12:58 ::and he just stayed with me to make sure 13:00 ::I was okay yeah terrified crushing up on 13:03 ::a chair like a cat with his like hair 13:05 ::sticking over the back of his neck 13:07 ::fascinating oh my old man you pregnant I 13:11 ::don't know I just ride a beta picture uh 13:15 ::got it you got to think about that your 13:17 ::dad was probably like how old was he at 13:19 ::this point but how like in his like 13:22 ::early 20s yeah yeah I mean like 23 24 13:24 ::yeah can you imagine like I mean still 13:26 ::that would 10:28 I would still terrify 13:28 ::me now yeah fine whereas 23 years old if 13:30 ::I just saw that I mean I would have a 13:32 ::doobie in my mouth and I'm he like oh 13:34 ::I'll see you too son I see you too don't 13:38 ::worry kid you smoke and you buy the 13:39 ::ticket you take the ride so I got some 13:44 ::chicks out there dude you're ruining it 13:46 ::for me that's not what I'm that's not 13:48 ::what my 23-year old existence was like 13:50 ::at all it wasn't so that was the first 13:52 ::experience you were three year old three 13:53 ::years old and so so and then the next 13:57 ::one wasn't until you saw the alien 13:59 ::spacecraft while you were on an eighth 14:01 ::grade 14:01 ::yeah I don't know it gave you some time 14:03 ::off the camp time off or I just over 14:06 ::maybe were just so unlikable the aliens 14:08 ::respond I like way too easy for a while 14:11 ::yeah he was a cute baby you know I 14:13 ::thought what was the name of the child 14:14 ::who got stolen uh the Lindbergh baby 14:17 ::yeah Elliot Lindbergh like appeal and 14:19 ::then you uh you grew up and they're like 14:21 ::we're gonna give him some time so you 14:23 ::had eight grade and then was it in 14:26 ::freshman sophomore year of high school 14:27 ::we started to feel other contact uh I 14:30 ::think it was I think it was junior year 14:33 ::okay sophomore dream I was 15 years old 14:35 ::that much I remember Oh junior year 15 I 14:39 ::was a freshman I was 15 a little slower 14:41 ::than you maybe I was yeah too dumb to be 14:46 ::abducted I think yeah yeah you be you 14:50 ::yeah you'd be you look like bait hmm 14:52 ::it's now right so you were 15 a 14:54 ::brilliant junior getting all the 14:56 ::poontang a boy could ever want to keep 14:58 ::going you were handsome strapping the 15:01 ::teachers teachers were like man you're 15:03 ::so smart but you're also not a nerd so 15:06 ::it's like weird that you I liked you 15:07 ::everybody likes you it's good then 15:09 ::you're also brilliant in your future is 15:11 ::so bright and then I mean if it's 15:14 ::amazing that we here on earth get to 15:16 ::know you if there's anything out there 15:18 ::you would think they would want to know 15:20 ::you too you know something like that 15:25 ::that was basically olive high school 15:27 ::from within 15:28 ::good good so one fine night at the ripe 15:32 ::young age of 15 something walked into my 15:36 ::bedroom I loved it cue comedians so 15:50 ::anyway it's gonna rain 15:51 ::um so something walks into room you're 15:54 15 years old it's not your mother's not 15:55 ::your father uh at this point I'm parents 15:57 ::are divorced so it's definitely not my 15:59 ::father 15:59 ::yeah my mother is the only one there my 16:01 ::sister is often college so that's what 16:03 ::we called you for the sex isn't actually 16:05 ::about aliens this is about divorce how I 16:10 ::Co people okay so uh so yeah so you know 16:15 ::for some reason I started waking up 16:17 ::around 3:30 well on the dot 3:30 in the 16:20 ::morning pretty much every morning for no 16:22 ::known reason and then one fine 3:30 in 16:25 ::the morning I'm woken up by my door 16:27 ::opening and it makes us sound so it's 16:29 ::very specific and that sort of jolts me 16:31 ::awake and a shadow person carrying some 16:36 ::sort of long pointy thing that I thought 16:39 ::in my 15 year old had sword 16:41 ::yeah walked in and was babbling at me I 16:44 ::could see its head bobbing around and I 16:45 ::could hear it and I just sat up in bed 16:47 ::and just said ma what are you doing go 16:50 ::back to sleep and immediately thought 16:51 ::this isn't your mother you know what 16:53 ::this is and I was just for whatever this 16:55 ::means you know it's got the chills which 16:57 ::feels great in this hot-ass room keep on 16:59 ::telling me scary things so I can cool 17:01 ::off yeah 17:02 ::so I was completely horrified and just 17:05 ::you know fight-or-flight instinct kicked 17:07 ::in and I decided to fly I pulled the 17:08 ::covers over my head that's all I 17:09 ::remember that um and interestingly just 17:12 ::it never even dawned on me in all these 17:14 ::years to think you know why is it that 17:17 ::the abductees uh they always like you 17:19 ::know we are always like okay this 17:21 ::terrifying thing happened and then the 17:23 ::next morning it's like how do you go to 17:25 ::sleep after that yeah like how is your 17:27 ::body capable they like going to sleep 17:30 ::after seeing it do you remember what it 17:31 ::what it looked like no I don't remember 17:34 ::what it's just like that it's like a 17:35 ::short like shape but it was you too dark 17:37 ::and it was too dark in the room 17:38 ::yeah I'm interested in the babbling like 17:40 ::what what did it sound like I don't know 17:43 ::it was just yeah II give it a guess but 17:46 ::I got it was it like that it was a lot 17:49 ::like that weird it was maybe too much 17:51 ::like that's not me interesting it was so 17:54 ::next morning I asked my mom what did you 17:56 ::come into my room and of course the 17:57 ::answer is no so did you know the aliens 18:00 ::I let in the house came in so with this 18:03 ::so called sword object did he do 18:05 ::anything to you with that or that was 18:07 ::just more you just left after you put 18:09 ::the sheets over your head I don't know 18:11 ::that's all that's that's it that little 18:12 ::unsatisfying tidbit of memories all I 18:14 ::have 18:15 ::that's fat and perhaps it was a 18:17 ::wonderfully romantic evening and as I 18:20 ::have with most of the ladies that I am 18:22 ::in kind with I always erase their 18:25 ::memories I also I wonder too you know I 18:27 ::know this is like I don't know a bit in 18:30 ::sort of the way you were describing like 18:32 ::paranormal like at sort of phenomena I 18:34 ::know that I've had psychedelic 18:37 ::experiences which is like and where I 18:39 ::have been it feels like I was visited 18:42 ::and this is sort of like I'm talking 18:44 ::about like tripping balls where I 18:46 ::mushrooms on mushrooms right thank you 18:49 ::kisses while I was in college um I don't 18:52 ::have them anymore police uh but I 18:54 ::remember have being approached by what 18:57 ::seemed to be some sort of other sort of 18:59 ::like personality like in not like of my 19:01 ::own brain that was if it was technically 19:03 ::alien to me and sort of like led me 19:05 ::through a sort of like speech upon like 19:08 ::the nature of reality which i think is 19:10 ::kind of a common thing that people when 19:12 ::when you when something that happens 19:15 ::like especially in like sort of 19:17 ::hallucinogenic experience where it's 19:18 ::like that's a common trope we have like 19:21 ::a guy do you think that's something that 19:22 ::that sounds like that words like are 19:24 ::they getting you acclimated whatever it 19:26 ::is or it's like your own brain gets you 19:29 ::acclimated to like oh you know I mean 19:31 ::the only time I've ever I heard that 19:33 ::babble one more time uh in high school 19:36 ::yeah and then not again after that and 19:39 ::then I would hear this female speaking 19:42 ::English so yeah how many experiences did 19:45 ::you have in total I mean just in looking 19:47 ::back I know that sigh it's like a 19:48 ::morphus so it's like 19:51 ::let's see how many total before the 19:54 ::actual abduction before before what 19:58 ::before that yeah I don't know it's hard 20:02 ::to say because between I mean the weird 20:05 ::thing to me is between eighth grade and 20:06 ::then I started having these sort of 20:08 ::there was a first time I remember having 20:09 ::first-person dreams and they're like 20:10 ::first-person bits of flashback yeah uh 20:13 ::so I don't know if to include those I 20:16 ::mean if I go include those then I would 20:18 ::say none and you feel that and then uh 20:21 ::there were maybe three more incidents in 20:24 ::high school when did the actual when did 20:26 ::the actual abduction take place like um 20:32 ::what I mean I said we need the actual 20:35 ::because you said that it wasn't there 20:36 ::was like a culminating event or is that 20:38 ::the ballet no I mean I had a bunch of 20:40 ::like I said just odd things UFO 20:43 ::sightings and yeah things like this that 20:45 ::what I guess when saying is you know I 20:47 ::could always say to myself well maybe 20:49 ::I'm putting these things together 20:51 ::because I definitely saw that thing in 20:53 ::eighth grade like they're getting around 20:54 ::a brush I mean yeah you saw that and 20:56 ::that that thing was there and so it am i 20:59 ::tricking myself my delusional 21:01 ::essentially I know what you're sent to 21:02 ::in eighth grade I was very fat and I 21:04 ::felt like in deep another demon an angel 21:06 ::actually uh came to be an item dead 21:08 ::serious and it was really really 21:09 ::powerful and then that summer ended up 21:11 ::losing a hundred pounds and I always 21:13 ::kept that with me and they always let me 21:15 ::just say it was like you're I was like I 21:16 ::want to lose weight and I felt like this 21:18 ::really big president's been like you're 21:19 ::gonna be fine you can lose weight you 21:20 ::can do all this stuff and it was a 21:21 ::really nice calming feeling that I never 21:23 ::had before because my family life was 21:25 ::terrible and and I feel like they always 21:28 ::correlate something with like puberty 21:29 ::and and those sorts of experiences do 21:32 ::you think that that had anything to do 21:33 ::with it as far as just like do well and 21:36 ::in a way I mean uh when you need the 21:39 ::aliens most in other words I feel like 21:40 ::that's when they reach out to you when 21:42 ::you're in eighth grade and you're 21:43 ::miserable like nobody likes me yeah yeah 21:45 ::bodies I mean here comes the learning 21:47 ::part yes yeah the program a man named 21:50 ::George Hanson who has written about a 21:53 ::trickster theory which we have put to 21:55 ::the test and it turns out just is always 21:57 ::true which is that paranormal events UFO 22:00 ::events all types of Bigfoot all of these 22:02 ::things 22:03 ::tend to happen a to marginal people 22:05 ::which I fit the bill and be down times 22:09 ::of anti structure so whatever your 22:11 ::normal in anti structure whatever your 22:13 ::normal routine is if you're moving if 22:16 ::you're getting divorced if you're going 22:18 ::through puberty whatever it is you know 22:19 ::that would be anti structural be anti 22:21 ::your normal sense of flow so when you're 22:24 ::when you find yourself out of your 22:26 ::normal sense of flow uh it's as if you 22:29 ::know that jostles something and the 22:31 ::greater environment you normally don't 22:32 ::see comes alive and and yet good example 22:35 ::of a medieval whore 22:37 ::yeah we talked about that turd like 22:39 ::poltergeist activity in hauntings is 22:42 ::like it kind of implies that's really 22:44 ::interesting like it's it's it's 22:46 ::something about how like the universe 22:48 ::kind of floods in when there's 22:50 ::incivility and so what is the reason for 22:53 ::that uh well I I put it together with 22:56 ::what I learned from a friend jokes and 22:58 ::ghost horse who's a Lakota speaker who 23:00 ::says Indians don't get abducted which I 23:04 ::like yes good when did you say his last 23:08 ::name was ghost horse yes Wow that's a 23:11 ::good last name that is great name yeah 23:12 ::uh but he with in part his first name is 23:15 ::long face long face ghost horse you know 23:18 ::well he talks about the Lakota think you 23:20 ::know they see the world as metaphors 23:23 ::with in metaphors they don't really see 23:25 ::linear you know sort of structured you 23:28 ::know mindset the way through that lens 23:31 ::the way we do and I think I think 23:33 ::through um well first Christianity and 23:36 ::then materialist science I think you 23:38 ::know the Western mind has blinders that 23:40 ::is completely natural to people who live 23:43 ::naturally you know yeah so I think 23:45 ::people live naturally have a completely 23:47 ::different relationship with this because 23:49 ::their different leadership with their 23:50 ::environment so I really think it's just 23:51 ::white man you know and white world 23:54 ::people perhaps in general uh yet cuz 23:56 ::they don't treated it's like it's almost 23:58 ::like refreshing it's like a repression 23:59 ::yeah but the OB treat that they'd like 24:01 ::we were saying like sort of the greater 24:03 ::universe as not a big deal it's as a 24:05 ::matter of fact is a part of their life 24:06 ::so it's like it's not this unknown 24:09 ::mystery never time you see a phenomena 24:11 ::like that it's not that person 24:13 ::simple mystery like there's no there's 24:15 ::no fear it's not like oh my god this is 24:17 ::out to kill us we've got to go to war 24:18 ::against alien you know it's none of that 24:19 ::stuff it's like accepted its you know 24:22 ::yeah that we our forefathers are around 24:25 ::us all the time so it's so much a 24:26 ::mystery is more as it's more of an 24:28 ::interest if they would see an alien like 24:30 ::I'm just interested in what that is like 24:31 ::well there's our star brothers and 24:32 ::sisters you know it's like what Opie has 24:34 ::corn on that space disc I hope he 24:37 ::doesn't so we can sell himself I think 24:39 ::we've got to make some money or doing 24:41 ::something along the way we we you know 24:42 ::got so wrapped up in killing off um you 24:46 ::know witches in and occult stuff and all 24:50 ::that that is illegal to practice that I 24:53 ::mean I think I think we lost something 24:55 ::in there I mean I think part of that is 24:57 ::you know great let's get rid of the 24:58 ::superstitious stuff but I think we lost 25:00 ::something real there as well I think 25:02 ::that real thing comes knocking on the 25:04 ::door when your sense of normalcy gets 25:06 ::jostled here the effort of the witches 25:08 ::but they kept the bloodletting so they 25:10 ::were a little bit off still happening 25:11 ::yeah um that is really that's a great 25:15 ::that's a great waiting this makes me 25:17 ::think of ancient aliens who's been 25:18 ::watching fucking show so much recently 25:20 ::and there was um was in the tribe in 25:23 ::South America that like talks about the 25:25 ::the the grant the fact that their 25:27 ::pyramids really helped it like sort of 25:29 ::like as sort of geological maps are for 25:32 ::alien life form in which that you know 25:35 ::that we come from them and that we were 25:37 ::made by an alien race in order to either 25:40 ::work for them or as a sort of like they 25:43 ::were putting themselves here and there 25:45 ::was like all those various theories of 25:46 ::like they're us but from the future he 25:50 ::whoa I still love him her this is your 25:56 ::insensitive so what was the so what was 25:58 ::the big culminating that when did you 25:59 ::see big comedy moment was October 2001 26:03 ::uh my moment of auntie stretch nearly 26:05 ::the anniversary yes um I I had yeah it 26:11 ::is yeah it's weird I had a girlfriend at 26:14 ::the time which that's also we comedians 26:16 ::yes shut up uh and we were like with 26:22 ::this is an Astoria and we 26:24 ::relying on a floor on a mattress on the 26:26 ::floor and have a bed quit yet well let's 26:28 ::see why she love you 26:30 ::he's very romantic he doesn't have 26:32 ::electricity it's all candlelight yes 26:34 ::Louella bastok so this happened here in 26:36 ::the city yes and in the middle of night 26:40 ::um I bright light comes flooding in the 26:44 ::window and I sort of climb over her to 26:47 ::pull the shades back and see what the 26:49 ::hell this is 26:50 ::and I mean there's this sort of diffuse 26:52 ::bright white light and it's not waking 26:55 ::her up I can't see what the sources but 26:56 ::not a Polish deli that just opened up 26:58 ::across the street no no I'm actually 27:00 ::down it like you have to walk down some 27:03 ::stairs so I'm in like this little pseudo 27:05 ::alleyway that's so really no lights no 27:09 ::unnatural life no uh so it's not waking 27:13 ::her up I don't care I decide I'll you 27:15 ::know roll back over go to sleep I roll 27:16 ::over and there are three little gray 27:19 ::guys in tunics yeah uh standing there 27:22 ::just hovering and now like I just 27:25 ::immediately go into animalistic fear 27:27 ::like it's as if you know what let's 27:30 ::let's be the you know a writer here for 27:32 ::a second it is as if you know you have a 27:34 ::soul and they could eat it if they want 27:36 ::to yeah like that's the only way I can 27:38 ::describe the Terek it's not like I mean 27:40 ::I've been in a fire I've been in life in 27:41 ::death situations and this is like beyond 27:45 ::that this is like how do I seen 27:47 ::something you're you not expecting to 27:49 ::expecting to see at all well you know 27:52 ::what I think it's more than that because 27:53 ::the more I think about this experience 27:55 ::like well I mean what happened in it you 27:58 ::know immediately there is they're 27:59 ::standing there and sort of smiling or 28:01 ::whatever but like with this childlike 28:04 ::naivete now-now-now like closed mouth I 28:07 ::mean okay but there's nothing hostile 28:10 ::going on 28:11 ::yeah the fear reaction isn't you know 28:14 ::the structure gear the unknown it's like 28:17 ::an ear dry well I think there's 28:18 ::something about the clash of of whatever 28:20 ::happens here that where fear is like a 28:22 ::necessary barrier or something almost 28:24 ::fit I mean because I feel like it's it's 28:26 ::in a way I mean it's any structural it's 28:29 ::the end of your sense of self your sense 28:31 ::of normalcy yeah I immediately taken 28:33 ::away yeah you're not meeting them like 28:35 ::like what 28:36 ::Side Story the Sharks and you don't know 28:38 ::that Shane being a club we uh yeah but 28:40 ::it's also kind of the same reaction I 28:41 ::imagine when black people versus all 28:44 ::white people when white people showed up 28:45 ::and it's just like phone mom a couple 28:50 ::over media were just like don't let them 28:52 ::off the boat destroy them so you're 28:56 ::maybe I understand it so yes so you know 29:00 ::you're in this alley facing these three 29:01 ::green in the alley yes I'm in an alley 29:03 ::I'm in my bedroom good facing these 29:06 ::beings whatever and the next thing I 29:09 ::know and there's no transition it's just 29:11 ::the next thing I know I'm standing I'm 29:13 ::in my underwear as I went to bed and I'm 29:14 ::standing in this nondescript room with 29:17 ::that's completely black but that same 29:19 ::diffuse light is in this room it's sort 29:22 ::of shining down from somewhere above and 29:26 ::in front of me uh is a row of tables 29:28 ::with humans on them naked a seemingly 29:31 ::passed out mm-hmm and the one closest to 29:34 ::me is a blonde woman maybe you know I 29:37 ::don't know like early fifties so they're 29:38 ::lying on these tables yeah yeah they're 29:40 ::lying on these tables unconscious I 29:41 ::assume and the three beings are standing 29:44 ::around the the woman closest to me like 29:45 ::just presenting like this you know I'm 29:48 ::doing a hand you say radio you like yeah 29:50 ::thank you I feel like I'm getting soul - 29:54 ::warm out that's like you know the 29:57 ::gesture is like yep this is what we do 29:59 ::for a living like show and tell uh and 30:01 ::and now I must be sedated because I'm 30:04 ::not like scared at all but I'm just sort 30:06 ::of out of it and I'm standing there 30:07 ::looking at this and I'm thinking to 30:08 ::myself why am I seeing this in that 30:11 ::female voice that I talked about earlier 30:12 ::answers because you've always want to 30:14 ::remember what an abduction was like and 30:15 ::then I remember having a really long 30:19 ::conversation with this woman but when I 30:21 ::got up the next day and this is after 30:24 ::I've been writing for you if a magazine 30:25 ::I've written a book I've done all the 30:26 ::shit I didn't want it to be real because 30:29 ::when it happens it doesn't matter that 30:31 ::it is real it's like you are like no no 30:33 ::this didn't happen so I decided to let 30:35 ::it go and I just let it go uh for 30:38 ::another couple years wow that's it I 30:40 ::think it's a very interesting reaction 30:42 ::especially to somebody who's been to 30:43 ::John Rick because yeah isn't that the 30:45 ::that's the Golden Calf you were just 30:47 ::given the gay 30:48 ::after you you can you can read a huge 30:49 ::book about this you know or whatever it 30:52 ::is like you you made contact I think 30:54 ::it's part of the brain though I think 30:55 ::the brain just doesn't want you to have 30:57 ::the information for some reason like he 31:00 ::doesn't want you to have sort of 31:01 ::conscious touching it will I think it is 31:03 ::it's also you probably just don't have 31:04 ::to deal with it in your real life 31:06 ::once you come I mean it's like no it's 31:07 ::not being gay to some degree you were in 31:09 ::the closet about your abduction and once 31:11 ::you like I'm the guy who was abducted 31:13 ::then you have two punks you're on a lot 31:15 ::less podcast below want to know right 31:18 ::it's not bad I think it's one thing to 31:20 ::theorize about something but then when 31:21 ::you actually experience it as horrifying 31:23 ::it's like oh Jesus you know am I wrong 31:26 ::am i lying to myself you know right you 31:27 ::do any sort of aggressive therapy like a 31:29 ::unit hypnotherapy all I had done that in 31:32 ::college yeah and and this is about the 31:38 ::point where George Noory kicks me off 31:39 ::his show uh so yeah so kousaka's a.m. 31:44 ::which is another um which is their 31:47 ::paranormal sort of it it's a wackadoo 31:50 ::show it's kind of it's how the 31:51 ::granddaddy of know of all yeah it's it's 31:53 ::the old the old grandfather that talks 31:56 ::about you know it's you you know works 31:58 ::for the post office he talks about the 32:00 ::Union people are trying to take money 32:02 ::out of his pockets on but George Noory 32:05 ::is kind of a ridiculous human being who 32:07 ::was the DJ for Costa Go Sam and you got 32:10 ::kicked off the show yes and watch me tie 32:13 ::all this up together in a nice little 32:14 ::bow please do so I was on promoting the 32:17 ::culture of contact the first we did two 32:19 ::festivals the first one was successful 32:21 ::the second one was such a bomb that I'm 32:23 ::surprised didn't take my life people 32:27 ::like daring apart the vessel yeah but 32:29 ::they they wanted me to set up a night 32:30 ::for them of me so I was supposed to go 32:32 ::on coast coast and then stay on the line 32:36 ::and answer calls yeah well no no well 32:38 ::talk to like I gave them but Hopkins and 32:40 ::Steve Bassett and maybe bill burns I 32:43 ::don't remember anyway so I set up this 32:46 ::night for them and uh you know before 32:48 ::you go on coast to coast they first of 32:50 ::all they make you hand in questions 32:52 ::since like so they yeah you do their job 32:55 ::for that our sourcing is like well thank 32:57 ::you thank you so much we're so glad you 33:00 ::could die 33:00 ::how'd you become the coolest man in the 33:02 ::world well let me tell you but here's 33:04 ::where it really sucks uh they say if you 33:07 ::don't have a landline go rent a hotel 33:09 ::room because you're gonna sell a million 33:10 ::copies of your book and it's going to be 33:12 ::in your best interest could you imagine 33:13 ::if I rented a hotel room in New York if 33:16 ::I didn't have a landline and then got 33:18 ::kicked off the show like oh no absolute 33:20 ::it's ludicrous 33:21 ::yeah you listen so ok so I do the show 33:22 ::and he had just gotten the readings back 33:25 ::from some sci-fi thing that he thought 33:27 ::was going to be his big ticket to uh TV 33:29 ::and the ratings were awful and so 33:31 ::apparently if right here he was in a 33:32 ::funk and so we were connecting but when 33:35 ::I told that format story the UFO his 33:38 ::answer to that was could it be angels 33:46 ::talking about George is just slappy I'm 33:50 ::a slap you George yeah I haven't heard 33:52 ::the show since art bell so I thought he 33:54 ::was joking I realized he had this whole 33:55 ::Catholic trip sometimes no laughs it was 33:57 ::like oh come on yeah I was like that was 34:00 ::my attitude 34:01 ::he's like angels are responsible for 34:03 ::quite a bit of pronominal pretty much 34:05 ::and then he asked me about hypnosis at 34:07 ::some point during this you know I was on 34:09 ::for maybe 20 minutes a half-hour uh and 34:11 ::I told him um you know in college I went 34:16 ::to with regular like school guidance 34:18 ::counselor who was like you seem normal 34:20 ::you have a handle on your background 34:21 ::nothing I can do for you uh uh goodbye 34:25 ::well well no let's wait therapist no 34:28 ::supposed to be better than sent me to so 34:30 ::she's like I'll send you to the head of 34:32 ::the uh it was Hartford University of 34:35 ::Hartford I went to Hartford mental ward 34:37 ::uh he can take a look at you which is 34:40 ::like geez do I want to take this dare 34:42 ::yeah are you talking about yeah Justice 34:44 ::League like no don't worry about it just 34:47 ::come a little closer no just take the 34:49 ::girls with yeah there's a guy there's a 34:50 ::guy with like a laser pointer I made for 34:53 ::him where's Moses torches go to sleep 34:55 ::scuba for this guy kept asking about 34:56 ::like the times that I would take showers 34:59 ::with this girl Stacey and not actually 35:01 ::touch her and all this earth so he was 35:03 ::really interested in the sexual aspect 35:05 ::and so I told him about you know the 35:06 ::alien stuff thing walks in my room and I 35:09 ::any keeps going on with sex questions I 35:11 ::say well what about the thing I actually 35:13 ::came in here for 35:14 ::you know millions he's like well that's 35:16 ::a dreams misinterpretations and 35:18 ::hallucinations anyway getting back to 35:20 ::the shower sounds like wasn't working so 35:23 ::that I sought out hypnotherapist uh and 35:26 ::she was to new-agey for my liking 35:28 ::yeah she's like what we'll spin the 35:30 ::we'll spin the crystal and event points 35:33 ::towards the ocean we know it's true yes 35:35 ::like very good thank you so here's where 35:38 ::you kicked off coast I basically I I 35:40 ::remember when I got out I felt as I was 35:44 ::under for a few minutes and I remember 35:47 ::like the surface level stuff I told her 35:50 ::which felt like me trying to please the 35:52 ::therapist in for real at all but when I 35:55 ::came out of it it was actually hours 35:57 ::later and she offered me free therapy 36:00 ::and it never daunted me until my first 36:03 ::radio interview to promote my first book 36:06 ::that when they asked me so what did you 36:08 ::say 36:08 ::never daunted me in all those years to 36:10 ::actually ask her what did I say she 36:12 ::never told me she never what yeah yeah 36:14 ::so I wonder if I was given like a 36:15 ::posthypnotic suggestion to not remember 36:17 ::and not ask like I don't know it's my 36:19 ::name is Barbara of a Carvey what is a VA 36:22 ::CAA are so you're gonna know this woman 36:25 ::don't they report him now don't they 36:26 ::regard Lee supposed to record all that 36:27 ::shit 36:28 ::that's ridiculous I don't think she 36:29 ::didn't record it I I don't know but I 36:31 ::never went back to her because I thought 36:32 ::she was too new eg yeah I told and she 36:35 ::stole all your memories yes I told nori 36:37 ::this and his answer was why'd you just 36:40 ::tell me that story as like well cuz you 36:43 ::asked what you mean things like but you 36:45 ::don't remember what you said so why'd 36:46 ::you tell it to me like because that's 36:48 ::actually what happened I make it up if 36:52 ::he's really into Catholicism you gonna 36:53 ::make up stories for him in real code as 36:55 ::possible and they're coming back in 2012 36:58 ::and like dog things like I knew it and 37:01 ::they'll be bringing juices with them 37:02 ::that'll be one of that's great so I am 37:04 ::still interested so so how long was it 37:07 ::before you express the this abduction 37:09 ::story how many years did you wait before 37:11 ::you got it off your conscious and made 37:13 ::like a public statement about it 37:17 ::I guess I wrote the book in 2003 and 37:20 ::then I gave it to UFO magazine to review 37:22 ::and they said hey you're a good writer 37:24 ::why don't you come right for us so 37:26 ::that's great that's in the abduction 37:27 ::happened around 2000 it was in 2001 2001 37:30 ::that abducted yeah it was it was a month 37:33 ::after 9/11 in New York while I was 37:36 ::losing my virginity whoa Angie stretcher 37:42 ::because that was wondering what the anti 37:44 ::structure was it was like all right well 37:46 ::you know it's October 2001 there's some 37:48 ::weird shit going on in the city 37:49 ::interests mega by using your virginity I 37:53 ::wanted Wow that I just don't I the more 37:57 ::we were talking about this a little bit 37:59 ::before the show where it's just the more 38:00 ::you dig the more the more you look into 38:03 ::it the more you research it it just it 38:05 ::gets hairier and hairier yeah yeah you 38:07 ::don't know what the hell is why I mean I 38:08 ::don't you know aliens that doesn't make 38:09 ::sense like nothing nothing that you 38:11 ::throw at this really makes sense right 38:13 ::no do you think it is it about an agenda 38:16 ::do you believe though that you met 38:18 ::separate personalities like these were 38:21 ::things outside of your own brain yeah 38:24 ::and that do you think that they have an 38:26 ::agenda like is it like do you think or 38:29 ::is it just a matter is it all personal 38:30 ::is it about a subjective experience um 38:35 ::that's a tough question to answer i 38:38 ::don'ti I'm sorry I know this is it's 38:40 ::also usage that you said earlier like at 38:43 ::the very beginning that you don't know 38:44 ::if it's aliens right yes point like what 38:47 ::do you believe it is then alright I mean 38:49 ::well I mean I think that whatever I 38:50 ::don't think the word alien serve but 38:53 ::like I think when we think of aliens we 38:54 ::anthropomorphize this thing and we oh 38:57 ::okay that's not like we do a lot more 38:59 ::like we want the government to tell us 39:01 ::what's going on and so we can have 39:02 ::galactic NAFTA yeah go join the Galactic 39:05 ::Federation yeah we want to get there via 39:07 ::their galactic plutonium to make our 39:09 ::yeah like we want to get their stuff I 39:11 ::want to find a conehead girl with a real 39:15 ::hot girl with a conehead Connie was 39:16 ::pretty hot out kind of store 39:18 ::I think whatever it is I think it it um 39:20 ::either it or it uses or we filter them 39:24 ::through wood however that works out 39:26 ::cultural constructs and so now they look 39:29 ::like aliens before they look like 39:30 ::fairies before that they look like you 39:32 ::know Marion visions and and that it's 39:34 ::not about what they are specifically 39:36 ::it's it's just about what they kind of 39:38 ::stand for which is a greater universe 39:40 ::well here comes my spiritual stick which 39:42 ::is I think that whatever this is of a 39:44 ::oneness consciousness yeah and so I 39:47 ::think from their point of view it's one 39:48 ::waking oneself up a sign that maybe it's 39:52 ::have been coming from inside your own 39:53 ::brain like ah or do you that so you do 39:56 ::you think it's a collective unconscious 39:58 ::type of thing no no I do I think that 40:03 ::they have an independent reality outside 40:05 ::of me yeah yeah all right I do do I also 40:08 ::think that they are intricately linked 40:10 ::to us yes oh yeah uh so alright how does 40:13 ::one explain that but I also I mean the 40:15 ::DMT connection um is also there you know 40:18 3:30 in the morning your brain produces 40:20 ::the most DMT yeah and what's DMT it's uh 40:24 ::it's the the hallucinatory chemical 40:27 ::compound found in I think shrooms right 40:29 ::yeah well DMT in and of itself is 40:31 ::drugged and it's the rate so it's also 40:33 ::the the illusion and that's released 40:35 ::like in moments before you die 40:37 ::yeah I pine eel glands interesting is 40:40 ::the one like makes dying okay but he'll 40:42 ::again that's kind of just sort of that 40:44 ::could just be a sort of window why how 40:46 ::we're all sort of we're all late all the 40:48 ::whole thing's liked the whole thing is 40:51 ::is all connect each other it's kind of 40:52 ::nebulous right so frequencies man yeah I 40:54 ::mean I do want to say just one thing 40:56 ::because two years after that experience 40:59 ::the 2001 experience we had a subletter 41:02 ::at our apartment in Astoria and I was in 41:04 ::a different bedroom and uh I was talking 41:08 ::him in the morning and getting to know 41:10 ::him in my my left nostril started 41:12 ::bleeding and that triggered a flashback 41:13 ::to what happened that night uh which 41:16 ::I'll I'll save you the gory details no 41:18 ::do not save them dude yeah well cuz this 41:21 ::gets into another word this is where I 41:22 ::jump the shark sort of moment jump in so 41:26 ::jump jump the shark uh well there's this 41:30 ::other thing that 41:31 ::is not created by this alien thing but 41:33 ::is related which then are you guys 41:34 ::familiar with Kundalini no no okay well 41:37 ::there's this mysterious energy called 41:40 ::Kundalini and that it turns out is real 41:42 ::which makes the you know once it's 41:45 ::activated or whatever makes the body do 41:48 ::if you shut up long enough to let this 41:51 ::seemingly other will do its thing does 41:53 ::like Taichi and does yoga and does lots 41:55 ::of crazy looking things well this is now 41:59 ::active in me uh and so if I let it go 42:03 ::it'll do that type of stuff things I'm 42:05 ::not really familiar with but this finite 42:07 ::it clearly wanted to move around yeah 42:10 ::and it just pinched the bridge of my 42:11 ::nose which was a completely pedestrian 42:14 ::thing is that that later in the night 42:16 ::once again just like in the other 42:18 ::bedroom of the same apartment I woke up 42:20 ::bright light um what was it yeah it was 42:24 ::bright light that woke me up so the 42:28 ::windows here movie re audio people while 42:31 ::we understand the words you my right and 42:34 ::the windows to my left front uh and I'm 42:37 ::looking out the window and like why is 42:39 ::it bright in here if there's no the Sun 42:41 ::isn't up like what the hell and you know 42:43 ::just glance over to my right and where 42:46 ::my wall should be is like this vortex or 42:49 ::force field or something that same 42:51 ::bright white light that I had seen 42:52 ::outside my window in the other bedroom 42:54 ::and when I looked at this my nose 42:56 ::started bleeding down the back of my 42:58 ::throat so I think whatever this energy 43:00 ::is cauterized my nose before I went to 43:02 ::sleep so I wouldn't bleed out all over 43:04 ::the place but then when I had bloody 43:06 ::nose in the morning it triggered the 43:07 ::memory of all this having happened it's 43:09 ::uh really interesting and the reason I'm 43:11 ::telling you this is because that quality 43:13 ::of light you know was the same quality 43:16 ::from the other experience from 2001 and 43:18 ::part of the way that I was able to deny 43:21 ::that experience is to say well there's 43:23 ::no chance in hell they're bright light 43:24 ::shining through my window and all of 43:25 ::Queens wasn't woken up there couldn't 43:27 ::have been like a ship shining a light 43:29 ::through my window that's not possible 43:30 ::yeah and so this told me well that's 43:33 ::right so what it is is this portal opens 43:35 ::up and you know there they are 43:40 ::thing Wow Betty that's so amazing it is 43:43 ::so amazing thank you so much for coming 43:45 ::on and talking with I just want to know 43:47 ::just lastly like how does this shape 43:48 ::your worldview like how do you vote for 43:50 ::the President of the United States 43:52 ::Eddie pay you how do you get a gladiator 43:55 ::for food yeah I would like the General 43:57 ::Tso's Urza portal in my rooms will get 43:59 ::me too I don't know when they're coming 44:01 ::like how do you do that like how do you 44:03 ::live in both worlds at once um that's a 44:08 ::good question to Hawaii it was a lot 44:09 ::harder before I mean I I think um I mean 44:13 ::in a way it's it's difficult but it's 44:17 ::good that it's happening to me because I 44:18 ::feel like I have a good handle on like 44:21 ::unlike other people in this field who 44:25 ::are completely like socially retarded 44:26 ::like I I understand the joke I get like 44:29 ::if I didn't if it's one having to me 44:30 ::like I wouldn't believe me like there's 44:32 ::not a chance in hell I believe me and so 44:34 ::if you've got that like sense of humor 44:36 ::about it I think it gets you through one 44:38 ::last question the hardest question of 44:39 ::the day didn't crust or deep dish man 44:44 ::deep dish yeah if anything else you want 44:50 ::to plug before 44:51 ::what no no well just I brought a bunch 44:54 ::of extra books and DVDs for your 44:57 ::listeners if you want to do some sort of 44:58 ::that's a little easy con we have the 45:00 ::live show at the creek in the cave on 45:02 ::Saturday after October 1st immediately 45:04 ::followed by big fat scary so we'll also 45:06 ::tie this into that and the books are 45:09 ::urgency and I know why the aliens don't 45:12 ::land the movie is no one's watching an 45:14 ::alien up DS up up abductees story are 45:17 ::these available in Amazon as well well 45:19 ::yes they are glad you asked that thank 45:20 ::you 45:21 ::and the website is para topia ComNet oh 45:24 ::yeah let me drown comm will bring you to 45:27 ::some Asian site you know don't go to the 45:29 ::Asian side then again you know stop by 45:31 ::the dotnet first and check out the Asian 45:33 ::side I hear you thank you again so much 45:36 ::for coming down Jeremy vane 45:38 ::thank you so much man this has been my 45:39 ::favorite episode yet absolutely it's 45:41 ::been amazing Thank You Jeremy Magoo 45:43 ::Cilicians megusta legends don't leave 45:46 ::your house put a meatball on it